


30 Story Smut Challenge

by Readtome



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome
Summary: 30 story smut challenge. First is with Damien. Might change it up and add others as I go so consider each chapter its own work.





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel uncomfortable trying to write smut so I thought what better way to get over that than make myself do it whether I like it or not? And please...feedback! (even if it's just kudos!) It always helps and motivates me to keep going. 
> 
> I found this challenge on a collected list of challenges and there was no credit listed so if you know where it came from please let me know so I can add it. 
> 
> 1\. Cuddles (naked)  
2\. Kiss (naked)  
3\. First time  
4\. Masturbation  
5\. Blow job  
6\. Clothed getting off  
7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
8\. Skype sex  
9\. Against the wall  
10\. Doggy style  
11\. Dom/sub  
12\. Fingering  
13\. Rimming  
14\. 69  
15\. Sweet and passionate  
16\. In public place  
17\. On the floor  
18\. Morning lazy sex  
19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
20\. Your own kink  
21\. Shower sex  
22\. On the desk  
23\. Trying new position  
24\. Shy  
25\. With toys  
26\. Boring sex  
27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
28\. Role playing  
29\. With food  
30\. Whatever pleases you

You are barely aware of your surroundings as you crack your eyes open and squint to read the alarm clock next to the bed. 5:21. Way too early to be awake, especially for a Sunday morning. There was the faintest light creeping in at the edges of the curtains that made you turn away. 

You let out a small groan as you stretched your arms over your head. Between the stretch and gently rolling over, the sheet that was covering you slid lower. 

“Now this is a view worth waking up for.” Damien's voice, deep and raspy with sleep, murmured quietly from the spot next to you. Though you could barely make out his features you could see the smirk on his face as his eyes traveled down to your chest and back up. 

Your lips slid into a lazy smile as you blinked at him, “I didn’t you know you were awake.” 

“I shouldn’t be after last night.” His warm hand ran down the length of your hip and down the back of your thigh to pull it gently up and over his own bare hip as he alluded to your previous evening’s activities after you’d gotten home from a late movie. 

Damien’s hand gently brushes up and down your thigh as you use it to pull him towards you. He lets you pull him closer to you and you drape your arm across his middle. 

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” You asked with a tired sigh, only half-joking. 

“Yes, please.” He murmured as you tucked your head up against his chest and pulled him even closer. He kissed the top of your head and then rested his chin there as you both drifted back off to sleep.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Damien chapter. I couldn't help myself. :-P
> 
> I'd love to do a Sohinki chapter, maybe a Shayne chapter, too, at some point but I don't know when yet.
> 
> Again, please let me know what you think. Even kudos let me know you're enjoying and that I should keep writing. Any thoughts on who else I should do? Are people actually interested in a Sohinki chapter? I think he's my favorite, even though Damien's right up there, too.

You were just about to step into the shower when you felt strong arms circle you from behind and carefully spin you around. His lips are soft and timid as they brushed against yours. His hands come to rest lightly on your bare hips. 

You let your hands wander across his sides and scrunch up his t-shirt that needed to come off. You reluctantly parted from the kiss to pull it over his head. He raised his arms to help, then took it from you as you stood tippy-toe to pull up as far as you could. 

“Shorty.” He teased, letting his lips ghost against your jaw line and down the side of your neck after his shirt hit the floor. You let a quiet sigh escape your lips at the feeling and felt his lips curve into a smile. He knew all your weak spots and loved reminding you of that. 

His lips slowly found their way back to yours and the kisses became more insistent. He let his tongue gently explore past your lips and you tasted the coffee he had just finished. You let out a quiet moan at the taste. 

Your hands slid up his arms and across his shoulders to tangle in the back of his hair as he backed you up to the closed door and lifted you up with his hands tucked beneath your thighs. You wrapped your legs around his hips and hooked your feet together across his backside as he pushed you into the door. 

You gave Damien’s hair a small tug and he growled against your lips, “You’re not playing fair.” He whispered and pressed his forehead against your shoulder to give himself a minute to calm down. Just as he knew all of your weaknesses, you knew his as well. 

You could feel just how unfair he thought you were playing when you tightened your grip on his hips with your legs. Through his pajama pants you could feel how much he wanted you. His legs tensed when you rubbed yourself along his clothed length and you could hear his breath stutter in your ear. 

That move got his attention and he slowly mouthed his way across your shoulder and up your neck to return to your lips. 

“I think the shower can wait.”


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not exactly happy with this but it's just been sitting in my Word document and I don't know what else to do with it. I had challenged myself to try one without using super explicit language...which when you're trying to write smut is kind of hard (pun kinda intended?) 
> 
> It ended up pretty long (again...puns. Sorry) but hopefully it's not too terrible. The challenge is first time so I made it the couple's first time.
> 
> Damien again because, like I said, I wrote this a little while ago. Really hoping to make the next one Sohinki. :)
> 
> Also, like I said in previous chapters, please leave comments or kudos to let me know you want more! It definitely helps motivate me!

A knock on the door startled you out of your focus on the work in front of you. You sighed and rubbed your eyes before closing the laptop on the desk and looking over at the hotel’s cheap alarm clock to realize it was after 10:00 P.M. 

When you stood up from the stiff desk chair you groaned at the feeling of tightness in your back. The last time you had looked at the clock it had been 7:30. Working Gamescom was fun but your article deadlines were wonky with the time difference between Germany and the U.S. 

“Do you ever take a break or check your phone?” Damien stood with his arms crossed while shaking his head on the opposite side of the door. While he might have sounded angry, he had a smile on his face. 

“Sorry.” You had the good sense to sound sheepish as you opened the door all the way to let him enter. 

“When you didn’t answer my texts I knew you were going to work yourself crazy tonight.” Damien stepped in the room and closed the door behind him before reaching over to pull you to him. Years of friendship before recently turning to more makes you forget sometimes that he knows you so well.

“Sorry,” You repeated, “I didn’t realize what time it was. My deadline is early in the morning.” 

“I know. But I also know you overthink everything and its perfect now and you’re still picking it apart.” 

You opened your mouth to argue but just let out a huff of a laugh when you realized he was probably right so instead you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his shoulder. He planted a kiss in your hair and just held you for a moment. 

Since you spent the day working, this was the first time you’ve actually been able to talk to him since breakfast. You’d seen him in passing a few times during the day but were too busy rushing from one spot to another to do anything other than share a smile as you rushed by. 

“So what are you up to? Is Joven snoring again?” You questioned Damien about his roommate with a laugh.

“Nah. He’s in the shower so I thought I’d come see you and make you take a break.” You smiled at him as he unwrapped his arms from you to grab your hand and lead you to the bed. 

“Sit. Relax. Why don’t we watch a movie or something?” He questioned as you flopped down stomach-first on the bed. 

“Sounds good.” Your voice was muffled by the duvet your face was buried in, making him chuckle. It had been the first time your body had relaxed in hours and you took full advantage of the soft bed and stretched as much as you could. The snap-crackle-pop of your spine felt amazing and you sighed happily. 

Damien sat down next to you gently and laid back, rolling onto his side to face you and rubbed your back. 

“That sounded rough.” He commented. 

“But it felt sooo good.” You said, turning your head toward him to see him chuckle at you as he continued rubbing your back. You hummed appreciatively and closed your eyes when his hand found its way under your sweatshirt to rub the sore muscles. 

“I was wondering where this went.” He commented as he paused for a moment to tug at the sweatshirt you were wearing. You peeked your eyes open to look at it, momentarily forgetting what you had thrown on after your shower earlier. 

“You left it at my house last week. I meant to give it back, I promise.” You peeked up at him from over your arm. 

“Don’t worry, it looks better on you anyway.” He told you as his hand found a particularly sore knot and worked at it for you. 

“Of course,” His hand stilled, warm palm flat against your lower back, and he leaned down to whisper in your ear shyly, “It’d look better off.” 

Your breath caught in your throat and a shiver ran down your spine with those words. In the short time you’d been dating, he’d never been that forward about his appreciation of you. 

You found yourself straddling his lap with your knees pressed against his hips as he ran his hands lightly over your lower back, giving you goosebumps. 

Damien tugged lightly on the bottom of the sweatshirt and bunched it up slightly before pulling back from the kiss to give you a questioning look. You nodded and he carefully slid the heavy fabric up your sides and over your head. 

His eyes darkened when he saw that you weren’t wearing anything underneath it, “Yeah, I was right. Definitely better with it off.” 

Damien licked his lips as he gently cupped your breasts and let his thumbs barely graze over your nipples. You let out a quiet sigh and closed your eyes at the whisper light touch. 

With your eyes closed, you didn’t notice the movement of him closing the distance between you and you gasped in surprise and delight when his lips closed around your nipple. He released it from his mouth with a soft pop and gently blew a warm breath across it, causing it to instantly harden and you to grasp his shoulders. He moved to the other side and repeated his actions until he was happy they had equal attention. 

“This is unfair.” You tugged at his t-shirt causing his eyes to focus back on you. He brought you in for a quick kiss before reaching for the back of his shirt to tug it over his head.  
“Better.” You murmured before meeting his lips again and pulling him closer. 

“Hang on to me.” He whispered. With your bare skin pressed together and your arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders you were surprised when you lifted you off his lap and turned you around so he was leaning over you and your head was resting on the pillows by the headboard. 

“Smooth.” You teased and you both let out a quiet laugh that melted into another breathless kiss. He rested on an elbow while his other hand roamed your body, seeing what noises he could pull from you as his tongue did its own exploring. 

You could feel his arousal pressing against your hip and slowly brushed your hand across the front of his jeans and caused him to groan into your mouth. 

He pulled back and you were embarrassed by the small whine that escaped your throat. He pressed his forehead to yours as you both caught your breath. Damien brought his free hand up and caressed the side of your face, running his thumb along your bottom lip. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked quietly. You nodded and slipped your tongue out to pull his thumb into your mouth, swirling it around the tip as you made eye contact. You swear you could feel yourself get wetter just from the look he gave you. 

He climbed off end of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slide to the floor so he could step out of them along with his socks so he stood in nothing but his gray boxers. You just laid in bed, enjoying the view but also wanting nothing more than for him to get back to you quickly. 

Instead of returning to the same spot, he leaned toward you from the end of the bed and tugged at your pajama shorts. You raised up so he could remove them and leave you in just your underwear. He threw them over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at you as if in question before reaching up to remove your last layer. Again, you nodded but closed your eyes as you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

When they were gone, you felt the bed settle around you as he climbed back towards you. 

“Hey, look at me.” You opened your eyes to find him leaning over you as he had been before he got up, “You’re perfect. Don’t get shy on me now.” He kissed you softly before planting kisses along your collarbone and ever further south until he could nudge your thighs apart and settle between them. 

He kissed and nipped at the inside of your thighs, the soft skin of his lips contrasting with the roughness of his day-old scruff enough to make you tingle and wish he’d just get to where you really wanted him. Instead, he took his time kissing and mouthing at everything but that. 

You gasped as his tongue flattened and gave one long, slow lick through your folds and finally hit the spot you were waiting for. His tongue swirled and licked exactly where you needed it and you moaned and ran your hands through his hair in encouragement. He reached his arm under your thigh so that your leg fell open further. He then brought his fingers up to your entrance and slowly, oh so slowly, slid two fingers in. 

You glanced down at him and whimpered when you found him with his eyes glued on yours, watching your reactions to his movements. His hips were slowly pushing and pulling against the bed in time with his fingers. 

“Oh, God. Yes, Dames.” You sighed as he hit a spot with his fingers that made you see stars. You ran your hands through his hair and gave a gentle tug when he hit that spot. He groaned at the sensation which just set vibrations through his tongue straight into you which pushed you over the edge. 

Your thighs squeezed his shoulders as you tensed around him and he continued his movements as you rode through your orgasm. 

When your legs relaxed he pulled his fingers out and sat up on his knees. Making sure you were watching, he slowly sucked his fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes with a soft groan. You whined as you felt a jolt of electricity at the sight of it. 

Damien crawled up your body, planting open-mouthed kisses along the way, until he returned to your lips. He groaned as you softly bit down on his lower lip before surprising him and flipping him over so you were on top as you sat on his stomach. The surprised face he made at being flipped over so easily was quickly replaced with a sigh and he squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back onto the pillow as you reached behind you and ran your hand slowly up and down his length. 

You returned to give him one more slow kiss before you descended down his body. He watched as you knelt between his legs and tugged at the bottom of his boxers. He raised his hips so you could remove them and you tossed them by his jeans. 

You stayed on your knees as you took him in your hand. His head fell back against the pillow again and his mouth fell open with a groan. 

Damien jumped slightly when he felt your tongue lick from the base to the tip and swirl your tongue around a few times before returning and making the trip once more. His head shot up to look at you as you took him into your mouth and he felt himself hit the back of your throat. 

He started mumbling soft ‘yeses’ and ‘oh fuck’s as he held your eye contact while your head bobbed up and down and his hands gripped the sheets as he tried to keep from moving his hips too much. 

“Need you. Now.” He said each word through gritted teeth as he internally tried to calm himself down. His hand released the sheets and reached out toward you to bring you back up to him. 

You crawled back up his body and kissed along his jaw and under his ear when you were level with him again. 

He gently rolled you over onto your back and settled himself between your legs. He planted kisses on your neck and chest before looking up at you while he rubbed himself along your folds slowly, teasingly. 

“Please.” You begged, pulling him back to you for a kiss. 

You both groaned as he slowly sank into you. 

“Okay?” He asked. His forehead rested against yours, eyes locked. 

“More than okay.” You assured him. You brought your hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him back to you for a kiss. He rolled his hips slowly, experimentally. He set a slow rhythm until you hooked your legs behind his thighs and changed the angle that sent him deeper. 

That caused him to speed up as you both found what you needed. Your head tipped back further into the pillow with a gasp as your eyes fluttered shut. He took the opportunity to plant sloppy kisses along your neck and collar bone as he brought you both higher. 

He was quietly muttering praises against your skin as you started to meet his thrusts with ones of your own. 

“I’m close,” He whispered as he leaned his weight slightly to one side without breaking rhythm so he could bring a free hand down to run his fingers back and forth across where you needed him to bring you closer.

“Me too.” You whispered. 

He groaned in your neck and you brought a hand up to the headboard to help give you leverage as you both thrusted harder. You became a mess of panting and sighing as you hit your peak with him following right behind you, hips stuttering, lips on your neck. 

Damien collapsed on top of you, laying his head on your chest as you tried to catch your breath. You just ran your fingers through his hair softly. 

When he lifted his head, he turned to look at you. His hand reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and he smiled at you before running his thumb along your cheekbone affectionately. 

“Please tell me you don’t have to get back to work any time soon?” He asked lazily. 

“What work?”


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate being separated from Sohinki and he obviously misses you, too. Challenge for 'masturbation'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new character added to the challenge! How could I not give Sohinki some love? 
> 
> I wrote this as each reacting and then the italicized is the text they send in return. Hopefully that all makes sense!
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know you're enjoying and want more! Thank you so much!

Sohinki sighed and flopped back in his hotel bed, back pressed against the headboard with his legs comfortably crossed at the ankle. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to send you a text. _It just isn’t the same without you here. _

Your phone surprised you when it buzzed from next to you on your desk. Matt, texting from the Con he was at, the one you were supposed to attend but had to cancel last minute for work. You smiled, glad to see he made it safely. _I’m sorry. _

Sohinki feels a pull in his chest. He knows you wished to be there with him. Of course, that didn’t stop him from wanting to tease you just a little. _I even have the room to myself! I can’t stop thinking about how much fun we could have. _

You smiled, knowing he was trying to rile you up. Of course, you don’t want him to know that it’s embarrassingly easy to do. _Don’t tell me that! _

Sohinki smiles at your reply. _Sorry, but if I have to think about it so do you. _

You were grateful for having a desk tucked away from your coworkers as you felt your face get warm. _You’re evil. _

Matt hadn’t intended to turn the texts into anything more than just letting you know he’d arrived but couldn’t help but feel a familiar tingling down his spine as he thought about you. _Yeah, but you love it. _

You smiled at your phone. _Damn you. You know I’m at work, right? _

Matt laughed, listening to it echo through the empty room as he kicked off his shoes. _ I mean, I can’t help it if laying in bed makes me think of you._

You took a quick peek around the office, no one paying any attention to you. _So what exactly would you do in that bed if I were there? _

Sohinki’s throat went dry at your question and was suddenly glad he wore sweatpants to travel, giving him more room as he felt himself stiffen slowly at the thought. _ I would have taken your shirt off before we got in bed. You know how impatient I am. I’d be kissing your neck and down your shoulders as I unclasped your bra and let it slide off. _

You were clasping your phone in your hands as your legs crossed in front of you as you tried to remain outwardly calm. _That sounds very unfair. Shouldn’t your shirt be off, too?_

Matt set of phone on the bed and reached behind his neck, tugging his shirt off and tossing it at the end of the bed. _ Done. As soon as it’s off I wouldn’t be able to keep my lips off of you, every inch of you. _

You bit your bottom lip to keep quiet. Your whole body felt heated but you couldn’t do anything about it. _ I would be a whimpering mess for you. Those lips are very talented._

Matt groaned at the thought of you coming undone underneath him. _Your jeans would have to go next. I know they make your ass look fantastic but I need what’s underneath them. _

You thought you might bite through your lip with as hard as you were trying to stay quiet. _Knowing you, you wore sweatpants to travel. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hand out of them, running my hand up and down your length. Eventually, they would have to go. Too many clothes between us. _

Matt ran his hand over his clothed hardness until the cloth in between frustrated him enough to slide his pants down his legs. _Oh, God. I wouldn’t be able to help myself. I would have to taste you. Between your legs is probably my favorite place in the world, feeling your legs on my shoulders as my tongue devours you. _

You coughed to cover up the gasping noise you made in reaction to his text._ Your tongue is magic. You know exactly what I like. But I would need to touch you. When I couldn’t take it anymore I would have to pull you back up to me, to taste myself on your tongue, to wrap my hand around you. _

Matt groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as the image flashed before him. His hand wrapped around his cock, starting a slow rhythm._ I would be gasping your name against your lips._

Your crossed legs were rubbing together, trying to gain some friction where you needed it. _I would slowly start kissing down your neck and chest, working my way lower until I could take your hard cock in my mouth. I would run my tongue around and then take you all the way down. _

Sohinki’s hand tightened around himself, picturing your mouth around him. _I would wrap my hands in your hair. _

You were sure your underwear were absolutely wrecked as you were struggling to get relief. _I would let your hands take control of me, letting you use my mouth. I could slide my hands down and rub my clit as I watched you come undone above me. _

Matt gasped as he sped up again, feeling himself getting closer. He let his head fall back onto the headboard. _ I love watching you with my cock down your throat and your hand between your legs. _

When you didn’t hear back from Matt for a while, you knew how close he was which just made you even needier but unable to do anything about it. When you did finally hear back from him, all he sent was a picture of him with a lazy, tired smile on his face. You knew that face, the satiated look in his eyes the one he gives you every time. _You owe me. I am sitting here in misery. _

Matt chuckled at your response. _I’ll call you tonight when I get back from dinner. Round two will be better. Promise. _


	5. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next challenge topic is: Blow Jobs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted in this challenge! Kind of a short one but I wasn't sure how else to go about this one. 
> 
> I also tried something different because I couldn't decide who I wanted this to be about. Since it's so short I didn't actually use a name. I'll probably use names going forward but this one was so torn between Damien and Sohinki and since they both stream it works for either. 
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know you're enjoying and/or want more! They are so motivating for me! Thank you so much for the support you've shown so far. <3

You fingers rushed to unbutton black pants and then unzip them. Hands reached down to help push them past hips and down thighs, boxer briefs going with, though that was where they stayed. Time was short and it wasn’t worth spending it on clothing removal. 

Your tongue slid across your smiling lips as you eyed the half-hard member in front of you.

Your hands ran up the front of the thighs in front of you, fingers tingling as it brushed across leg hair, then settling on his hips with your thumbs settled on hipbones. 

You heard a sharp intake of breath from above you when you run your tongue over the slit and around the head. 

You hand slid from his hip and danced softly around his length. He growled when you grasped him in your hand tightly, covering what your lips couldn't. 

His fingers tangled messily in your hair, pulling it back from your face to give himself a clearer view of you on your knees. 

Your tongue was currently busy pulling moans from his lips as your hand continued in a rhythm that you knew would bring him to the edge. 

The hand that was in your hair tightened when you removed your hand from his shaft and slid it down to run along his balls, gently massaging, as you took him as deep as you could until he hit the back of your throat. 

As your mouth continued the rhythm that your hand had set, the hands in your hair helped guide you as he mumbled your name as he watched, always watching, unable to tear his eyes away from what you were doing to him, how you were making him fall apart above you. 

You knew he was close when his hips started to stutter and his thighs tensed up, the noises leaving his mouth barely intelligible as he chased his orgasm. The grip of his fingers tangled in your hair started to lessen, letting you take control but you continued until you felt him completely tighten and felt a warmth in the back of your throat. 

The satisfied groan that left his mouth made you smile as you ran your tongue over him one last time before you pulled away. 

The look in his eyes made you wish you had time for more, for what you knew would lead to payback, but it also left you with something to look forward to later in the night. 

You helped him fix his pants before he grabbed your hands to help you to your feet and pulled you tight to his chest, arms around your waist and pulling you into a long kiss. 

"You need to get back to work." You mumbled against his lips, wishing you didn't have to let him go. 

"Yeah, I suppose I do." He smiled at you, "But don't think you aren't mine as soon as I'm done." He growled quietly at you before taking a seat at this desk to continue streaming. 

"Hey, guys. Quick drink and bathroom break is over. I got myself a nice hot cup of coffee so I am energized and ready to go and I hope you are, too."


End file.
